Never-ending Land
by InfiKiss
Summary: Berhati-hatilah atas semua ucapanmu, karena dia mungkin ada di dekatmu. Sang Pencari, orang yang akan mengabulkan harapanmu dan membawamu ke dunia yang indah namun juga mengerikan. Dunia yang akan mengabulkan semua impianmu. Tapi jangan terkecoh olehnya! Sekali kau dibawa masuk, maka tak ada jalan bagimu untuk kembali pulang. Setting!AU-Neverland. CH1 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

_Kau tak pernah tahu tentang permintaan apa yang meluncur dari bibirmu._

_Berhati-hatilah._

_Ketika kau berharap, pastikan Sang Pencari tak ada di sana._

_Jika Sang Pencari mendengar permohonanmu._

_Maka bersiaplah._

_Bisa jadi dia akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat yang hanya ada dalam impianmu._

_Tapi, tunggu. Tempat itu bukan tempat seindah mimpimu._

_Sekali kau dibawa masuk olehnya..._

_...jangan pernah berharap kau bisa keluar dari dunianya._

_._

**NEVER-ENDING LAND**

**(NEVERLAND)**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction by InfiKiss**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOGUE**

**.**

**.**

_Manusia mahluk yang tak akan pernah puas. Dalam hati akan terus bertambah satu harapan. Satu keinginan. Setiap detik akan bertambah satu permintaan lain yang jika dibukukan maka tak cukup seratus halaman banyaknya._

_Manusia mahluk yang serakah._

_Tak ada satupun yang mampu memberikannya kepuasan._

_Untuk itulah aku ada disini._

_Aku adalah Sang Pencari. Sang Pemilik. Seseorang yang memiliki hak untuk mengatur satu dunia yang kuciptakan._

_Akan kutarik semua manusia yang memiliki keinginan kuat untuk pergi. Untuk kabur dari kenyataan. Manusia-manusia lemah yang tak tahu apa itu berterima kasih kepada Sang Tuhan._

_Aku adalah Sang Pencari._

_Seseorang yang akan menarikmu ke dalam dunia tanpa batas dan membuatmu tenggelam di dalam mimpi indah selamanya. Dunia dimana semua harapanmu akan terkabul—sekonyol apapun harapan itu._

_Tapi dibalik semua harapan yang terkabul, akan selalu ada harga yang harus dibayar._

_Harga yang setimpal._

_Karena aku adalah Sang Pencari._

_Sang Pemilik Never-ending Land—Neverland._

_Aku bukanlah Peter Pan. Bukan anak kecil yang pergi untuk mencari Sang Wendy. Bukan pemuda bertopi yang bertekad mengalahkan Kapten Hook si Bajak Laut._

_Aku..._

_Sang Pencari._

_Datang untuk membawa kalian bermain-main di dunia tanpa batasku._

_._

_._

Semua ini berawal dari sebuah ucapan tak sengaja yang dilafalkan oleh seorang pemuda bernama Aomine Daiki. Sedikitpun, pemuda berkulit gelap yang kini masih kelas 1 SMU di Touou itu tak menginginkan tragedi yang kini mengunci dirinya. Fakta yang kini membuatnya berada di suatu tempat aneh nan menakutkan dimana yang ia lihat hanya tanah merah dengan beberapa pohon mati yang mulai mengkusam.

Seingatnya, semalam ia tidur di kamarnya yang gelap. Yang penuh dengan aroma _musk_ juga setumpukan majalah bergambar Horikita Mai—juga beberapa majalah basket. Bergelung manja dibalik selimut tebal hangat mengingat ini masih di pertengahan musim dingin.

Mana ia tahu kalau paginya ia akan terbangun di tempat paling aneh ini.

.

.

Sedangkan Kise Ryouta kini meringkuk di balik sebuah pohon jati tua yang sudah gundul. Ranting-ranting kurus tak melindungi sosok berambut kuning secerah mentari itu dari teriknya udara siang ini—di tempat yang begitu asing ini. Tubuh Kise Ryouta gemetar ketakutan. Giginya bergemeletuk kedinginan. Ini jelas aneh padahal matahari bersinar panas di atas langit, tapi Kise justru merasa sangat dingin seolah-oleh berada di Kutub Selatan—atau Utara? Terserah.

Ia mengutuk dirinya.

Jika saja... Jika saja permohonan itu tak terucapkan oleh lisannya. Mungkin seharusnya Kise masih berada di jalanan Kanagawa, menikmati es loli yang ia beli dari toko pinggir jalan bersama dengan teman-teman Kaijou-nya.

.

.

Seketika cahaya yang begitu terang menyinari sosok jangkung Murasakibara Atsushi yang manakala saat itu tengah berjalan sendirian menyusuri gang-gang sepi menuju rumahnya. Awalnya, ia berpikir ada _UFO_ yang bernaung di atasnya; menyinarinya dengan sinar X, menculiknya, meneliti tubuhnya dan kemudian membunuhnya. Tapi toh tak ada _UFO_ disana. Tak ada _alien_. Tak ada apapun selain sebuah laut lepas dengan permukaan air yang berwarna merah seperti lautan darah yang mengerikan.

Tadinya Murasakibara berpikir itu hanya pantulan sinar senja jika saja cuping hidungnya tak menangkap aroma anyir yang begitu memualkan dari laut tersebut. Yang membuat Murasakibara yakin bahwa air disana memanglah darah.

Darah.

Tubuh tinggi dengan rambut ungu gelap itu mematung.

Kenapa ia bisa berada di tempat ini?

.

.

Kacamata berbingkai hitam itu otomatis melorot dari hidung bangir Midorima Shintarou. Sepasang manik hijau _emerald_ miliknya mengerjap tak hanya sekali. Ia tercengang. Ia bingung. Seharusnya ia masuk ke sebuah toko buku untuk membeli kamus titipan Adik kecilnya. Tapi begitu pintu otomatis bergerak terbuka, kaki Midorima melangkah masuk, alih-alih melihat berbaris-baris rak buku dan mencium aroma khas kertas, ia justru disuguhi sebuah sungai dimana airnya tampak kental seperti coklat.

Matanya mengerjap sekali lagi. Melirik beberapa batang permen raksasa yang menancap di permukaan tanah yang tampak seperti biskuit-biskuit coklat. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Midorima bahkan bisa melihat satu gunung ice cream berwarna hijau-merah muda dengan hiasan ceri di atasnya. Aroma manis jelas membuatnya agak merinding mengingat Midorima bukan penggila makanan manis.

Ada apa dengannya? Sejak kapan toko buku di seberang stasiun bawah tanah disulap menjadi taman permen yang pernah ia lihat di film_ Strawberry Shortcake_ yang ditonton sang Adik?

Tidak. Tidak.

Midorima menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Dia pasti bermimpi.

.

.

_Sekali di bulan purnama pertama setiap bulan, aku akan berjalan-jalan._

_Mencari mereka yang tak puas dengan hidupnya._

_Membawa mereka dari dunia fana untuk bermain-main di duniaku._

_Untuk menemaniku._

_Akan kuberikan semua yang mereka pinta—tentu dengan satu imbalan yang setimpal adanya._

_Dan sekali mereka masuk, tak ada jalan bagi mereka untuk kembali._

_Karena aku adalah Sang Pencari. Sang Pemilik._

_Sosok gelap yang hidup di dalam hati semua manusia._

_Jadi, berhati-hatilah dengan setiap kata yang kau ucapkan karena aku akan mendengarnya di dalam hati sekalipun._

_Jika aku ada di saat yang tepat, tanpa ragu akan kubawa kalian ke rumahku. Ke duniaku._

_Jadi kuucapkan selamat datang._

_Di Neverland yang menjadi milikku._

_._

_._

"Jika saja aku tak harus berada di dunia yang begitu membosankan semacam ini...

...mungkin akan keren jika terbangun nanti aku ada di tempat unik.

Tidakkah dunia ini merepotkan saja, huh?

Aku tak ingin pulang ke rumah...

Aku benci mereka.

Mati. Mati saja kau sana."

* * *

A/N :

Ahaha apa lagi ini?! *frustasi* malah bkin prolog nan absurd semacam ini? oke, spertinya saya beneran minta digaplok warga fandom ya? fic lain belum kelar malah mublish satu prolog super nggak jelas semacam ini. gomenasai! lanjutan chap satunya nggak tau kapan akan ditulis, abis luapin imajinasi gaje saol Neverland ini, mau lanjut nyicil Cutest Lovey dulu. Ah, berita duka/? utk readers Family's Curse karena fic itu bneran ga tau kapan dilanjut. saya stuck ide mendadak dan khilangan passion di fic itu. maafkan daku... T^T ada yg bisa menebak alurnya fic ini ga? pertanyaan'a, kenapa cuma 4 chara yg muncul di prolog? jwaban'a nanti di crita yg sbenrnya update ya~ mohon tanggapannya minna ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Kalian pikir, siapa kalian? Mau mengalahkanku, heh? Sekalipun kalian menyerangku sekaligus, aku tak akan kalah."

"Sialan," Seorang pemuda berambut gelap berdecak sambil meludahkan darah dari bibirnya yang sobek. Diseka pelan sudut pelipisnya yang juga terluka, kemudian ia menarik nafas dan beranjak bangun. "Kau jangan sok jagoan, Bedebah Amerika!"

Yang dipanggil seperti itu hanya menaikkan satu alis bercabangnya. "Kalian yang melawanku," balasnya santai sambil meregangkan kedua tangan ke atas. Tampaknya pemuda berambut merah dengan tubuh besar itu masih tenang-tenang saja, meski kini ada sekitar lima belas preman yang masih berusaha mengalahkannya. Dia tersenyum puas. "_Bring it on_." Mengucapkan kalimat faforitnya.

Purnama bersinar begitu terang di langit kelam. Jutaan bintang turut menemaninya. Udara di tengah musim gugur itu semakin menusuk tulang siapapun yang keluar tanpa mantel. Tak ada satupun yang sadar bahwa di tepian sungai yang menghubungankan dua distrik di wilayah Tokyo, ada sekelompok remaja sekolah yang berkelahi. Sekalipun ada yang tahu, toh itu biasa. Perkelahian antar remaja SMU bukan hal aneh lagi di Jepang.

"Mati kau!" Si rambut gelap dengan tubuh gontai itu menerjang sambil menghujamkan satu pukulan ke arah si rambut merah yang segera menghindar. Mendadak tubuhnya tersentak ketika si rambut merah menangkap pukulannya, memiting tangan itu ke balik pundaknya dan memaksa si rambut gelap berlutut dengan menginjak punggungnya.

Dia meringis. Kekalahan sudah jelas baginya.

"Aku tak suka dengan orang lemah. Jika kau marah padaku karena kukalahkan di _street basketball_, maka balas aku di cara yang sama. Cara kotor seperti menyerang musuhmu dengan berkomplot itu sangat rendahan." Ditendangnya tubuh itu hingga tersungkur. Si rambut merah menepuk tangannya dan menatap ke sisa preman yang mematung takut melihat ulahnya.

"Siapa yang mau mati?" tawa jenaka meluncur dari bibirnya yang justru membuat lawan-lawannya bergidik ngeri.

'_Orang-orang memuakkan. Mati saja kalian sana dari muka bumi ini. Atau biar aku saja yang menghilang. Ceh—membosankan,'_

Si rambut merah melemaskan otot tengkuknya sambil berbalik, berniat meninggalkan para preman yang jelas enggan melawannya. Namun saat itulah ia sadar semuanya berubah dalam sekejapan mata berkedip.

Dia yang tadinya berada di tepi sungai, di bawah sebuah jembatan bersama preman-preman dari sekolah lain. Kini berada di satu tempat yang terbilang asing. Hutan belantara dengan pohon tinggi dengan guratan-guratan di batang yang menyerupai wajah manusia. Manik merah itu melebar kaget dan langsung jatuh terduduk. Nafasnya tertahan. Otaknya berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi sekarang tapi ia tetap tak menemukan jawaban yang pasti.

"Ke-kenapa aku tiba-tiba ada disini...?

**NEVER-ENDING LAND**

**(NEVERLAND)**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction by InfiKiss**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**Para Anak Hilang Yang Tersesat**

**.**

**.**

Jadi itulah alasan kenapa Kagami Taiga akhirnya sadar ia tak lagi berada di Jepang. Sekarang kakinya melangkah gontai tak tentu arah, berusaha menyusuri hutan mengerikan yang membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Sebenarnya itu hanya bunyi gemerisik dedaunan yang tertiup angin, tapi bagi Kagami itu tedengar seperti bisikan nenek penyihir yang suka mengganggu anak nakal.

Kagami Taiga anak nakal dan itu tak sepenuhnya salah. Tapi dia tak takut penyihir.

Kalau ia ingat, mungkin ini hari kedua Kagami berjalan menelusuri hutan tanpa ada jalan keluar. Kaki-kakinya sungguh sudah sangat lelah, ditambah ia benar-benar tak paham dengan kesialan yang menimpanya. Terakhir yang ia ingat, malam itu sepulang sekolah ia dicegat oleh sekelompok preman yang berhasil ia kalahkan di _street_ basket. Lalu saat ia membalikkan badan untuk pulang, saat itulah Kagami tahu ia tak lagi menginjakkan kaki di tempat yang sama.

Tak ada yang bisa menjelaskan padanya apa yang terjadi.

Entah jam berapa sekarang, tapi dengan melihat arah matahari yang mencapai atas kepala, sepertinya sudah hampir tengah hari. Kagami mengusap perutnya yang berbunyi seraya duduk di atas serabut akar tua yang menyembul dari dalam tanah. Seragam _gakuran_ hitamnya berantakan. Semua kancing terbuka, kemeja putih di dalamnya penuh dengan noda tanah. Ini benar-benar kutukan...

"Sial," desisinya frustasi.

Kagami tak yakin dosa apa yang ia lakukan sampai-sampai ia terjebak di dunia ini. Awalnya Kagami pikir ini hanya mimpi, jadi ia langsung memejamkan mata dan berusaha untuk terjaga. Tapi keliru. Saat ia membuka mata, ia tetap ada di tempat asing itu. Lalu Kagami menampar wajahnya sendiri, menggigit ibu jarinya kencang-kencang, bahkan menjitak kepalanya cukup keras. Dan itu semua terasa sakit. Artinya ini bukan mimpi.

"Sial! Sebenarnya aku ada dimana!"

"Yahaaaaaaa! MENYINGKIIRR!"

Kagami yang awalnya asyik duduk langsung terperanjat saat lengkingan itu terdengar nyaring dan memekakkan. Ia berdiri, tapi tampaknya itu cara yang salah. Karena saat Kagami berdiri, saat itu jugalah ia terjungkal jauh kebelakang tatkala sesuatu–oke, manusia— menerjangnya.

"OOI, KISE!"

"A-adududuhh~"

Kagami sontak gelagapan saat tubuhnya ditindih sesuatu—atau seseorang— dengan tidak elitnya. Bagaimana tak gelagapan kalau Kagami kini tengah menyusruk di tanah dengan posisi wajah menghadap ke bawah—mencium tanah.

"WAA! Maaf-ssu!" Si penerjang meloncat panik saat ia sadar sudah mendarat di atas punggung seseorang. Segera ditariknya satu tangan Kagami yang menggapai ke udara dengan paksa. Alih-alih membuat Kagami bangun, ia justru membuat Kagami terjungkal ke belakang dan kepalanya terbantur batu agak keras. "Aduuh! Aku terlalu kencang menariknya!"

Pemuda berambut kuning terang dan manik secerah mentari itu langsung panik dan bersimpuh di samping Kagami. Tanpa perasaan bersalah, ia menampar wajah Kagami kencang. "Aduh! Kau tidak pingsan 'kan-ssu?!"

Dia salah. Tamparan itu cukup untuk membuat Kagami pingsan. Pertama, Kagami sudah terlalu lelah karena berjalan dua hari tanpa henti. Kedua, perutnya kelaparan. Ketiga, tiba-tiba ia diterjang orang aneh hingga menyusruk ke tanah. Keempat, kepalanya terbentur batu dan terakhir ia ditampar—jangan lupakan lengkingan mengerikan si pirang.

Jadi...Kagami memutuskan untuk pingsan.

"WAAA! DIA MATI-SSU!"

~OoOoO~

Aroma ikan bakar memenuhi sekeliling lima pemuda berambut pelangi yang kini duduk mengelilingi api unggun. Masih siang memang, tapi untuk membakar ikan jelas butuh api.

"Hutan _Locks_ ini benar-benar mengerikan. Setiap kali melihat wajah yang ada di guratan pohon aku pasti merinding," Kise Ryouta bergidik sambil menggigit sedikit daging ikan miliknya. Mata madunya melirik Aomine Daiki, pemuda berkulit _tan_ dengan mata safir gelap yang berjongkok di dekat api sambil memegangi batang dimana ada ikan ditusuk di ujungnya. "Aominecchi, itu sudah matang."

Kening Aomine mengkerut saat sepasang obsidiannya memandangi ikan bakarnya. "Apa warnanya sudah gosong? Tapi belum harum," balas pemuda itu singkat kemudian membalik ikan bakarnya.

Suara desiran air sungai di dekat mereka cukup memberi ketenangan tersendiri. Meski ini hutan, tapi tak ada suara serangga ataupun burung. Hanya suara gesekkan dedaunan yang ada. Siapapun yang berada di hutan ini mungkin akan merasa ngeri. Pohon-pohonnya yang menjulang tinggi antara tiga sampai lima meter, daun-daunnya berwarna hijau, coklat dan beberapa kemerahan seperti darah bertumpukan rimbun di tiap dahan. Jangan lupakan ukiran wajah manusia tua renta di tiap batang, membuat siapapun merasa bahwa ia tengah diperhatikan oleh wajah-wajah kayu itu. Pohon _Locks_, begitu mereka menyebutnya. Karena pohon itu tampak menyegel sekeliling hutan, memenjarakan siapapun yang masuk ke dalamnya.

Lagi-lagi Kise merinding. "Ini menyebalkan-ssu."

"Berisik, Kise." Tegur seorang berambut hijau dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Matanya melirik tajam seseorang yang berbaring dibelakang Kise. "Lebih baik lakukan sesuatu kepada korbanmu itu." Lanjut Midorima Shintarou.

"Uuh,"

Satu orang berambut ungu yang diyakini memiliki tinggi lebih dari dua meter mengangkat bahu. Ia satu-satunya yang tak memakan ikan bakar, melainkan memegang sekotak _snack_ yang diyakini tak mungkin ada di hutan asing itu.

Sekotak _Umaiubo_.

"Kise-chin sudah dibilang jangan suka terbang sembarangan,"

"Kenapa Murasakicchi juga menguliahiku-ssu?" Kise cemberut ke arah si rambut ungu—Murasakibara Atsushi, yang duduk bersandar di batang pohon _Locks_ dan tak menanggapinya.

Merasa kebingungan, kini Kise menatap satu-satunya pemuda bertubuh paling kecil yang duduk mengasingkan diri dari mereka berempat. Pemuda itu hanya terdiam sambil memandangi ke sekelilingnya. Mengobservasi. Lirikan Kise yang tertangkap di sepasang manik merah itu menyita perhatiannya.

"Ada apa, Ryouta?"

"Akashicchi, apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan dia?" Kise menunjuk ke arah pemuda berambut merah lain yang tampak tertidur—atau kelihatannya memang tertidur?

Akashi Seijuurou berpikir sejenak. Ia sendiri merasa agak risih dengan si rambut merah yang pingsan terlalu lama. Setelah mendapat satu ide yang menurutnya cukup bagus, ia beranjak berdiri dan menghampiri Aomine yang masih asyik dengan ikan bakarnya.

"Daiki, berikan ikanmu."

"Huh?" Kening Aomine mengernyit tak paham. Bukannya memberikan, ia justru beringsut mundur sambil menggenggam erat batang ikannya. Jelas sekali ia menolak dan kala itu ia lebih peris seperti anak kecil yang menolak menyerahkan permennya ketika sang Ayah meminta. "Mau diapakan? Aku yang membakarnya. Kalau kau lapar, cari tangkapan ikanmu sendiri, Akashi!"

Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara langsung menatap intens dua manusia yang kini bersitegang karena satu ikan bakar.

"Waduh-ssu,"

"Si bodoh itu..."

"Kau tak menurutiku, huh?" Akashi menelengkan kepalanya. Tatapan matanya mendingin dan ia menadahkan tangan seolah-olah tangan itu mengatakan jika-kau-tak-memberikannya-kau-akan-tahu-akibatnya. "Jadi, aku minta ikan itu, Daiki."

Sedetik Aomine ragu. Tapi Aomine masih sayang nyawa. Dengan setengah hati ia pun mengalah atas perintah pemuda bertubuh kecil itu dan menyerahkan ikan bakarnya. Tentu ditambahi dengan umpatan kasar ala Aomine ketika Akashi berjalan menjauhinya dengan ikan bakar setengah gosong itu.

Kini Akashi berdiri di depan pemuda yang masih tertidur. Samar, Akashi bisa mendengar suara perutnya berbunyi. Kening Akashi mengkerut. Hati-hati ia menyodorkan ikan bakar itu tepat di depan hidung si rambut merah. Kemudian Akashi menunggu. Sisanya juga menunggu.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

Mata yang terpejam itu mulai bergerak samar.

Empat detik. Keningnya mengernyit.

Lima detik...

"IKAN BAKAR!" Mata itu langsung terbuka beringas. Wajahnya sumringah dan tanpa beban ia langsung beranjak duduk, menyambar ikan yang ada di hadapan wajahnya dan memakannya begitu lahap.

Jelas yang melihat pemandangan ini langsung terkesima.

Kise yang duduk di dekatnya beringsut mendekat. "Hei, hei, kau tak apa-apa-ssu?"

Kagami melirik si rambut pirang sambil mengangguk. Ia tak bicara karena sibuk memakan ikan. Tapi saat sadar Kise adalah si rambut pirang yang tadi menerjangnya, Kagami langsung tersedak.

"Waduh! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

"Kau..." Dengan satu tangan yang bebas, Kagami meraih baju Kise dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Sebenarnya Kagami hendak protes, tapi saat otaknya mencerna hal lain, tangannya justru melepaskan Kise. Kini ditatapnya empat pemuda lain yang juga ada disana dan memandanginya. Bibir Kagami terkatup rapat. "Kalian...manusia...?" Suaranya tercekat.

Yang Kagami tahu, selama ia tersesat di hutan mengerikan ini, Kagami sekalipun tak pernah menemukan manusia. Tidak selain dirinya sendiri.

~OoOoO~

Jadi tempat dimana Kagami berada itu disebut dengan _Neverland_.

"Huh?" Kagami nyaris tertawa saat Midorima mengatakannya. Ia duduk sambil memanjangkan kaki dan terkekeh pelan. "_Neverland_? Yang benar saja memangnya ini _Disney_? Ada Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy dan Kapten Hook itu?" Jelas sekali si rambut merah ini tak percaya dengan ucapan Midorima.

Dibanding Midorima yang memasang wajah sebal, Aomine justru kelihatan bingung dengan nama-nama yang Kagami sebut tadi.

Masih menahan rasa kesal, Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. "Biar kulanjutkan," gumamnya. "_Neverland_ ini jelas tak sama dengan _Neverland_ yang itu. Disini, semua impian dan permintaanmu bisa terkabulkan."

Kagami mulai menyimak. "Jadi jika aku meminta apapun—"

"Jangan menyela." Suara Akashi terdengar sinis. "Lanjutkan, Shintarou..."

Mengangguk, Midorima pun melanjutkan. "Memang akan dikabulkan, tapi selalu ada harga yang akan kau bayar dari semua permintaanmu. Harga yang setimpal dengan besar atau kecilnya keinginanmu." Sejenak pemuda itu memberi jeda seraya mencermati ekspresi Kagami yang mulai mengerti. "Dunia ini dikendalikan oleh seseorang yang disebut _Emperor_—Maha Raja— tapi kami lebih sering menyebutnya Sang Pencari. Karena Sang Pencari adalah orang yang menarik kita ke dunia ini."

"Jadi aku dibawa olehnya? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Permintaan." Kise tersenyum tipis sambil mengacak bara kayu dengan batang lain di tangan kanannya. Ekor manik madunya melirik Kagami yang memusatkan perhatian kepadanya. "Mungkin, saat itu Sang Pencari mendengar permintaan tersiratmu di dalam hati. Kemudian dia menarikmu. Karena hal itulah yang membuatku—kami semua, berada terombang-ambing di dunia ini."

Barulah Kagami merasa bulu kuduknya meremang. "Jadi...kalian sudah lama ada disini? Sejak kapan?"

"Aku sudah berada disini sejak empat bulan lalu," jawab Kise. "Aominecchi dan aku bertemu tiga bulan lalu, jadi Aomine masuk kesini baru tiga bulan. Sedangkan Midorimacchi sudah berada disini selama enam bulan. Murasakicchi sekitar satu bulan. Yang terlama itu Akashicchi, delapan bulan."

Kagami menelan ludah. Apa ia juga akan bernasib sama dengan mereka berlima?

"Disini, kita para manusia yang ditarik oleh Sang Pencari disebut Anak Hilang." Midorima melanjutkan penjelasannya yang sempat terpotong. "Selain kami jelas masih banyak Anak Hilang lainnya."

"Bagaimana cara kita pulang?" Pertanyaan konyol. Kagami langsung ingin membenturkan kepala ke pohon saat itu juga.

Semuanya hening.

Akhirnya Murasakibara yang sejak tadi asyik memakan Maiubou menjawab. Ditatapnya Kagami malas. "_Nee_~ Tak ada jalan pulang jika kita tak bisa menemukan dimana Sang Pencari."

"Karena itu kami berlima saat ini tengah mencari Sang Pencari." Aomine melanjutkan dengan datar.

Lagi-lagi keheningan menguasai mereka semua.

Samar, Kagami hanya menganggukkan kepala seakan-akan ia telah memahami keadaannya saat ini. Pertama, Kagami berada di dunia bernama _Neverland_ gara-gara Sang Pencari yang-entah-siapa-itu membawanya kesini. Kedua, nasibnya bisa saja sama dengan lima orang yang baru dikenalnya itu. Ketiga, hanya sedikit kemungkinan ia bisa kembali pulang.

Lalu bagaimana dengan dunianya? Keluarganya? Sekolahnya? Apa yang akan terjadi di Jepang jika ia menghilang?

Ini konyol sekali rasanya. Selama ini Kagami menjalani hidupnya dengan normal seperti remaja kebanyakan. Mana ada pikiran bahwa di satu tempat ada dunia aneh semacam _Neverland_ yang ternyata eksistansinya nyata. Kagami tak suka dongeng, jadi ia sama sekali tak mempercayai negri setipe ini. Hanya saja ketika ia berada di tempat itu, ia jadi bingung harus bagaimana.

"Kau terpukul?" Aomine bertanya santai.

"Aku tak mengerti, bagaimana kalian bisa setenang ini?"

Tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir Aomine. Tawa mengejek. "Tenang? Kelihatannya saja tenang. Sayang sekali di dunia ini setiap detiknya adalah pertaruhan. Kau baru dua hari ada disini, jelas belum tahu apa-apa."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dunia ini adalah pertaruhan nyawamu." Midorima menjawab kalem.

Mata Kagami melebar tak percaya. "Pertaruhan?"

"Di _Neverland_ bukan hanya Anak Hilang yang ada. Disini pun ada kaum _Fixy, Loxos_, para _Mutanni_ juga berbagai jenis hal yang mungkin hanya ada di buku dongeng. Kau akan mempelajarinya satu-persatu jika kau bertemu mereka."

Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi. Kagami masih belum paham sepenuhnya.

Baru saja Kise hendak membuka suara untuk menambahkan penjelasan Midorima, mereka semua langsung terhenyak saat auman nyaring menggema di sekeliling hutan. Daun-daun _Locks_ dan angin bergemerisik ribut, seakan mereka takut akan auman mengerikan yang mereka dengar.

"Suara apa itu?" Kagami menegang.

Yang lain juga langsung berdiri dengan posisi siaga. Aomine meraba sebuah pedang yang melingkar di pinggangnya, pedang yang tak Kagami sadari ada disana. Midorima langsung menaikkan kacamatanya. Kise menatap awas ke arah langit. Murasakibara menghabiskan Maiubo dan membuang bungkusannya sembarangan. Akashi satu-satunya yang masih tenang dan menatap lurus ke satu titik di langit. Tak ada satupun yang mau mengatakan apa yang terjadi pada Kagami.

Perlahan Akashi hanya memejamkan mata. Dari tempat mereka, Akashi berada di paling depan. Sepertinya pemuda berambut merah itu tengah menghitung di dalam hati atas sesuatu yang mungkin akan terjadi. Entahlah. Tak seorangpun bisa memahami tindak-tanduk pemuda ini.

"Akashicchi..." Suara Kise berdesis menunggu.

Akashi membuka matanya lagi. Tatapan matanya menajam. "Dia datang."

Sedetik berlalu saat aba-aba diucapkan Akashi, saat itulah beberapa pohon _Locks_ patah dan berhamburan ke segala arah. Ada sesuatu yang menerjangnya begitu cepat dan dalam waktu singkat sudah sampai di hadapan Akashi dan yang lainnya.

Kagami menelan ludah. "A-apa...itu...naga?" Melihat sesuatu yang sungguh mengerikan di depan matanya.

Aomine berdecak seolah-olah ia tahu kalau Naga itu akan muncul. "Aku tak tahu jenisnya, Akashi. Apa warna Naga itu?"

"Naga _Santario_ jenis ketiga, tidak terlalu kuat. Warnanya merah dan kurasa sekali tebas _Serenity_ Naga itu bisa kau bunuh." Jawab Akashi sekenannya.

Auman itu kembali terdengar seratus kali lebih nyaring karena si pelaku sudah melayang setinggi tiga meter di dekat mereka. Naga merah besar dengan kulit bersisik bak ular dan ekor panjang yang runcing. Sepasang sayap merah terkembang lebar di balik tubuh besarnya. Ia menatap garang enam manusia yang kini memandanginya penuh persiapan.

Dan dia akan menyerang.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia mengibaskan ekornya menyabet beberapa batang _Locks_ dan membuat batang itu melayang cepat ke arah keenam manusia itu. Aomine langsung menarik pedangnya, berlari sampai ke depan Akashi dan melindungi pemuda yang hanya menjadikan lengannya sebagai pelindung mata saja. Akashi jelas tak kenal takut. Midorima meloncat menghindar, berguling di tanah saat satu batang besar _Locks_ nyaris saja menghantam wajahnya. Murasakibara menunduk waspada. Kise entah bagaimana sudah melayang di langit. Kagami hanya mengikuti gerakan mereka untuk menghindar semampunya.

Lagi-lagi sang Naga mengaum. Dijulurkan kepala berleher panjang itu menghadap langit. Sepertinya ia marah karena sesuatu.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Kagami melirik Kise yang tengah menatap lurus ke sang Naga. "DIA TERBANG!"

Tampaknya Kise tak punya waktu menanggapi kebingungan Kagami. "Tunggu!" Kise berteriak, membuat yang lain memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa, Kise?"

"A-aku melihat seseorang di tangan Naga itu!"

Pandangan mereka berlima langsung tertuju ke satu tangan Naga yang memang terkepal. Awalnya mereka tak menyadari keberadaan orang itu sampai Kise mengatakannya. Dan ternyata memang benar, dalam genggaman kuat sang Naga terlihat seseorang berada disana. Seseorang berambut biru langit yang menatap mereka berenam dengan ekspresi panik.

"Bagaimana bisa dia ada disana dan aku tak menyadarinya! Lagipula kenapa dia tak menjerit meminta tolong!" Aomine berdecak kesal sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Kemudian dia menoleh sambil tersenyum iseng kepada Akashi. "Kurasa makan malam kita hari ini daging Naga, iya 'kan?"

Akashi hanya menghela nafas. "Aku benci daging Naga. Alot dan berbau amis yang menjijikan."

"Kau harus terbiasa, Orang Kaya." Ejek Aomine sambil ia mengeratkan kepalan tangan yang menggenggam pedangnya. "KISE!" Ia berteriak ketika sudah berlari ke arah dimana Naga itu melayang.

Kise yang paham langsung terbang cepat ke arah Aomine.

"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?" Kagami satu-satunya yang kebingungan disini.

Aomine menatap tajam satu batang pohon _Locks_ didepannya. Dengan hentakkan kuat, ia meloncat ke batang pohon dan menjadikannya tumpuan untuk meloncat ke arah Kise yang sudah tak jauh lagi dari posisinya berada. Kerja sama tim yang mengagumkan saat dengan sigap Kise meraih satu tangan Aomine dengan tangan kanannya dan melempar pemuda berkulit gelap itu sehingga Aomine melayang cukup tinggi di langit.

"Aku akan melindungi Aominecchi! Jangan kalah, oke!"

"Ceh—jangan katakan hal menggelikan!" Di langit, Aomine melayang melambat saat ia sudah memposisikan pedangnya lurus di atas kepala. "Yang bisa mengalahkanku, hanyalah diriku sendiri."

Mata Naga itu mendelik tajam saat meihat Aomine. Tubuh besarnya berputar, menyapu Aomine dengan ekornya. Dalam sepersekian detik saja Aomine terpental menjauh.

"Dia akan mati!" Kagami panik sendiri.

Saat itulah Midorima kembali menaikkan kacamatanya. Manik hijau _emerald_-nya memancarkan cahaya aneh saat ia mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah tubuh Aomine yang terpelanting. Tepat sebelum Aomine menghantam pohon, gerakan Aomine berhenti mendadak.

Kagami langsung menatap Midorima kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menggerakkan Aomine," jawab Midorima tenang sambil menurunkan telapak tangannya dan saat itulah Aomine melayang turun dan mendarat selamat di permukaan tanah. Midorima menatap Kagami tajam. "Aku...bisa melakukan sedikit sihir."

"Hah?"

Aomine berdecak. "KISE, sekali lagi!" Kali ini Aomine tak meloncat seperti tadi. Ia justru melempar pedangnya sangat tinggi dan menatapa Midorima. "Kau paham 'kan?"

"Tak usah memerintahku, Aomine."

Pemuda berkulit hitam itu terkekeh puas. Ia menunduk, menarik nafas, lalu menghentakkan kaki sangat kuat ke satu batang _Locks_. Kise sudah terbang melesat ke arahnya. Sekali lagi aksi akrobatik terjadi disana ketika Aomine mengarah ke tempat Kise, pemuda pirang itu meraih tangan Aomine dan melemparnya lurus ke arah pedang itu melayang dengan bantuan sihir Midorima. Tanpa membawa pedang _Serenity_ yang cukup berat, Aomine bisa terbang jauh lebih tinggi.

Sepersekian detik pedang itu berada di genggaman Aomine. Sekali lagi ia berhadapan dengan Naga merah.

"Aku memang tak bisa melihat warnamu. Tapi aku tetap bisa mengalahkanmu."

Kilatan perak terpantul di badan besi _Serenity_. Aomine menggenggamnya seerat yang ia bisa, mengayunkannya kuat-kuat ke atas kepala sang Naga yang berniat menyerangnya lagi. Kali ini Aomine lebih cepat. _Serenity_-nya membelah kepala Naga itu menjadi dua bagian, membuat auman mengerikan kembali terdengar kencang. Darah hijau berhamburan dari kepala Naga itu ke segala arah.

Genggaman tangan dimana ada pemuda berambut biru melemah. Tubuh kecil yang hanya berbalut kemeja dan celana panjang putih langsung melayang turun. Kise yang melihatnya buru-buru menangkap sosok itu. Dan membopongnya dengan satu tangan.

"Kau baik-baik saja-ssu?" Ditatapnya sepasang manik _aquamarine_ yang memandanginya datar namun menyiratkan setitik ketakutan disana.

Tubuh Naga yang tersisa langsung berdebum keras di permukaan tanah. Aomine mendarat di perut sang Naga yang setidaknya bisa dijadikan bantalan sebelum akhirnya memijakkan kaki di tanah lagi.

Kise mendarat di hadapan Akashi. Memperlihatkan pemuda di rengkuhannya kehadapan pemuda berambut merah yang menatapnya tajam. "Akashicchi...dia manusia. Anak Hilang yang sama seperti kita."

"Aku tahu, Ryouta." Tatapan Akashi masih terkunci kepada sosok pucat itu. "Siapa namamu? Bagaimana bisa kau ada di tangan Naga itu?"

Dia hanya diam.

Kise mengerutkan kening. Saat itu Midorima, Kagami, Murasakibara dan Aomine sudah berlari ke tempat mereka untuk melihat si pemuda berambut biru yang baru saja mereka selamatkan.

"Kau ketakutan-ssu? Kenapa diam saja?"

Kini pemuda itu menggeleng. Tangan kecilnya terjulur keluar dari lengan Kise yang masih membopongnya. Satu jemarinya kini bergerak lincah di udara kosong. Dari jemari itu, muncul garis-garis biru tipis yang membentuk satu bacaan. Mereka serentak membaca nama yang melayang di udara itu.

_Kuroko Tetsuya._

Kembali dipandanginya si rambut biru yang mengaku bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kau..tak bisa bicara?" Akashi bertanya hati-hati.

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu memainkan jemarinya untuk menulis satu jawaban di udara. Selesai ia menulis, kelima pemuda itu membaca bersamaan.

_Iya. Karena suaraku telah diambil oleh Sang Pencari._

.

.

To be continued~

* * *

A/n : haloo ^^ saya balik lagi di chapter pertama yang sumpah ambigu bin absurd ini hhaha /tawa miris/ semoga banyak yg paham. eh? pada ga paham? haaa~ yg tak dipahami apanya? /kok nanya?/ T.T kalo minna jeli, mungkin minna bisa menebak ada yg aneh dari mereka semua.. hhehe adakah yg bisa menebaknya?

akhir kata, Review? :)


End file.
